


【二相竹马】镜头之外

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -感谢金主爸爸提供的脑洞-演员n x 摄影师a-大约就是拍新cm之外的一些小故事-看清楚左右，很短我就是爽一爽。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	【二相竹马】镜头之外

“下面有请二宫桑入场！”

伴随着大家的掌声，打扮整齐的二宫微笑着鞠躬入场，是一身白色的衬衫，最上面的两颗纽扣没有系上，隐约间能看见胸前的春色。黑色的西裤勾勒出他的细腰，矮小的身材导致已经奔四的人却还像是偷穿大人衣服的高中生一般。

相叶正看的入神，却没料到对方就这样径直走到自己的身前，轻轻握手说了一句“请多多指教”，在外人看来是再正常不过的一声问候，只不过二宫的眼神没有前发的遮挡，却是炙热地几乎要把他的心脏点燃一般，相叶连忙私下看去，确认没有人注意他们两个人之后才算是松了一口气。

他们两个人是见过的，只不过一夜情的事情终究不是什么太好的谈资，两个人自然选择避而不谈，只当是初次见面般地问好。

不过二宫也没再过多留恋，转身坐在道具沙发上，去和别人确认一会儿需要拍摄的镜头去了。相叶稍稍心安，去和灯光师确认打光的同时，透过那一方显示屏悄悄地注视着二宫，他的脸上画了淡淡的妆，哪怕在这种高清摄像头下也并不明显，只不过却好好的把他脸上的疲态遮盖完全。相叶还能想起那时二宫的脸，是一种接近于病态的美，眉眼之中却是满满的占有欲，和现在这种干净而又清冷的样子完全判若两人。

“那我们接下来准备开拍！”导演的声音把相叶的思绪拉回今时今日，聚光灯在相叶的调度下已经聚集在二宫的脸上，刚刚猫着背翘着二郎腿笑得柔软的人一下子就把整个人的气场拉满，他岔开腿，相是一只慵懒的猫一样靠在沙发的靠背上，调笑着注视着摄像头，明明只是火腿肠的广告，目光中却满是诱惑——不过或许，他更想要的只是摄像机背后的那个人。

拍摄用的麦克风价格不菲，把二宫刻意压低的声线还有布料与沙发的摩擦声音都完完全全地收集放大，让相叶忍不住再次回想起上一次和二宫“见面”时的场景。

他被对方紧压在床上，肌肤与布料摩擦的声音就在他的耳边，只是他无暇去在意这些，他的注意力全都放在当时那个冗长的吻之上，灵巧的舌头他的口腔之中作乱，交换着彼此之间的气息，却又几乎要把他的灵魂整个抽走一般。

“想要吗？”那个嗓音和现在的也十分相似，和二宫所特有的那种略高的声线不同，压低的嗓音之中没有任何的刻意，也不知道是这家伙的嗓音不经意间沾染上了欲望，还是故意压低声线来营造暧昧而又温吞的氛围，相叶来不及去思考，也不愿去思考。

“cut！”

相叶几乎是条件反射般关掉了摄影机，收回思绪，然后静静的等待着导演的反馈。

“二宫桑动作可以稍微再大一些。”

再次开拍，cm的摄影不过如此，对于演技派的二宫而言毫不费力，只不过是一些需要调整的细节，有时甚至还是道具上的不足，二宫也没露出丝毫的急躁，有时还有心情和导演开玩笑，一条条地拍下来，进展也算得上顺利。

“二宫桑请您稍等一下，我们换一下布景。”

对方点头示意自己知道了，却没有回到休息室，也没有去到旁边为他准备好的椅子上休息，而是背着手溜达到了相叶的身边，猫腰站在他的身后，笑盈盈地一言不发。

“啊……二宫桑您好。”

“不要这么生分嘛ma·sa·ki，没有人注意我们的。”二宫没有看着相叶，而是歪着头看着小屏幕，似乎是对摄影器材饶有兴致地感觉，“晚上有什么安排？”

相叶知道对方这句话里的意思，不过却不像是二宫这样淡定，却像是被吓到了一样，声音都有一点颤抖：“今天……今天晚上我没有安排的。”

“真乖。”二宫看相叶的反应觉得有点好笑，趁无人注意，偷偷拍了一下相叶的头，“那我建议你去xx酒吧喝上一杯，会有收获的。”说完也没有再等相叶的反应，又溜达回布景之中，一边和准备布景的staff攀谈几句，一边还帮忙一起准备。

接下来的场景和之前的差不多，只不过是不一样的姿势，这次根据剧本的要求，二宫脱下了鞋袜，半躺在布景之中，在相叶的眼中却更像是等待着谁投怀送抱一般，领口在他的扯动之下更加敞开了些许，刚刚只是能够勉强看到的风景，现在却是一览无余。

相叶咽了咽口水，制止住自己想要把镜头聚焦在那里的冲动，忠实地按照着分镜上的要求，以固定的角度拍摄着他应该拍摄的东西。可镜头能反应拍摄者的心情，哪怕是这样提前设定好的角度，也能看出来相叶拍摄出来的那种暧昧不清的氛围，尽管这也是导演想要的风格，不过却过火到让他不禁失笑，只以为是二宫和摄影师的配合默契，因此才达到了自己没有想到的程度，而不知这全是摄影师的花花心肠所导致的后果。

从半躺再到盘坐在地上，又或是反坐在椅子上，为了达到所需的效果，服装师特地选择小一些的衬衫，白色的布紧紧裹在二宫的上臂，尽管他不是什么肌肉发达的角色，但却还是有一种不一样的美，像是几乎呼之欲出的欲望一般，相较于二宫手上的那一包火腿肠，导演相信更多人的注意力会放在这个代言人的身上。

“真是的，拍这么好我们也很难办的。”导演笑着说道，责备的话语却说的满是玩笑的意味，片场的氛围可以说是好到了极点。

可只有相叶知道这是怎么一回事，只当是导演是在责怪自己，低下头也不敢和任何人对视。

“主要那还是我们相叶桑的能力一流。”收工准备去换衣服的二宫这次却是光明正大的走到了相叶的身边，双手拍了拍相叶的肩膀，不知道是鼓励还是什么别的意思，“下次还希望能和你合作哦。”

“这个好说，能和二宫桑合作是那个小子的荣幸。”导演自然而然地接过二宫的话来，想也作为一个出道不久的摄影师，被人这样说来也一点都不觉得郁闷，能和二宫再次合作，无论是什么形式的，他都愿意至极。


End file.
